


Bunnybun's Guesthouse

by fumihiko



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, cook yeonjun, guesthouse owner soobin, student beomgyu, student hueningkai, student taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumihiko/pseuds/fumihiko
Summary: In which Soobin has difficulty running a guesthouse and his younger brother Beomgyu decides to do something about it.





	Bunnybun's Guesthouse

 

“Hi. How may I help you?” Soobin asked as he stared at the stranger on his doorstep.

“I saw your flyer – it says you’re hiring?”

Soobin tilted his head. _That’s weird. I don’t remember giving out flyers._

“I think you’re mistaken,” Soobin said apologetically. “Must be another place, sorry,” Soobin said before slamming the door shut.

A few seconds later, there was another knock on his door.

It was the same person.

“I see you haven’t left,” Soobin said in a clipped tone before noticing that the stranger held up a crumpled flyer.

“Is this Bunnybun’s Guesthouse?” the stranger asked.

“Well, yeah.”

“This flyer says you’re currently hiring.”

“But I’m not.”

“Are you the owner of Bunnybun’s Guesthouse?”

“Yes I am.”

“So you’re hiring, right?”

“No, I told you I’m not.”

“Here, read the flyer, what does it say?”

“Uhhh- It says I’m hiring.”

“So what am I doing here?”

“… you want to be hired?”

“Yes. So will you hire me?”

Soobin stared at the man for the longest time.

“You’re really persistent.”

“And you’re really weird for someone who’s supposed to be hiring.”

“I told you, I’m not!”

Silence fell upon them and Soobin found himself awkwardly staring at the stranger. He did look rather pitiful – he was carrying a large backpack and looked like he hasn’t slept in days.

“You know what, why don’t you come in for a bit and we’ll talk.”

The stranger’s face lit up and Soobin swore he’s never seen a smile so bright.

 

\---

 

Soobin led the stranger to a sitting area and was internally relieved that he had done some sprucing up earlier that week. It wasn’t easy to clean a four-storey guesthouse but Soobin managed to do it all by himself (though he won’t admit it took him two whole days to do it).

The stranger introduced himself as Yeonjun. He told Soobin that he had recently dropped out of college due to the fact that he didn’t like what he was studying. When Yeonjun’s parents found out, they got really mad at him and because he couldn’t stand them anymore, he left home. Unfortunately, while trying to figure his life out, he had used up all his money to pay for food and lodging. Which explained why he really needed a job.

But that was the problem.

Soobin wasn’t offering a job.

“Can I see that flyer again?” Soobin asked. “It’s weird cause I really don’t remember giving out any. Must’ve been a prank?”

Yeonjun handed the flyer to him and shrugged. “If it is, it’s not funny at all.”

Just then, Soobin’s younger brother entered the room.

“Oh! Are you here to apply for the job?” Beomgyu asked excitedly as he rushed to take a seat next to Soobin. He was still clad in his school uniform and had dumped his bag unceremoniously onto the carpeted floor.

“Did you do this?” Soobin asked, holding out the flyer as he raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“Yup. I did that.” Beomgyu beamed. “Well technically, Taehyun helped me with it – he told me graphic design is his passion. So I let him design most of it. But see that picture of a cat on the top? Yeah, that was my idea cause–”

“Shouldn’t you be asking me first before doing something like this?” Soobin interrupted.

Beomgyu pouted. “But then you wouldn’t agree to it.”

“What makes you think I would agree to it now?” Soobin asked, eyes narrowing.

Beomgyu decided to ignore his brother and turned to look at Yeonjun instead.

“Hi, I’m Beomgyu,” he said as he held out his hand. “Soobin’s younger brother.”

“I’m Yeonjun. Nice to meet you.” Yeonjun said with a smile as they shook hands.

“My brother here has been having difficulty managing this place all alone.” Beomgyu said seriously.

“Excuse me?” Soobin scoffed. “I’m doing just fine–”

“Just last night he was cooking dinner for the guests and accidentally poured a ton of fish sauce into the pot instead of soy sauce and then everyone had stomach pains–”

“Hey, hey!” Soobin said as he tried to cover Beomgyu’s mouth with his hand, muffling the younger’s voice. “It was an accident! And I took care of the situation well.”

“Pfft–” Beomgyu managed to move his brother’s hands away. “Yeah and then we had to order takeout for all the guests and it costed us a lot of money.”

“It was an emergency! A one-time thing, I swear.”

“Something similar happened last week, remember when you–”

“Okay, shush!” Soobin said, struggling to get his brother to stop talking.

“So you need a cook, right?” Yeonjun asked. “It says so right here on the flyer.”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu said as he scooted away from Soobin, fearing that the older will try to muffle his speech again. “How good of a cook are you?”

“Well, I’ve never really cooked for people before… but I love cooking and it’s what I originally wanted to do for a living before I got forced into law school.”

“So… zero experience?” Soobin asked with a frown.

“I mean, I’ve cooked for my family before. That should count.”

“And?”

“Well, they didn’t hate it...”

“I’m supposed to hire you based on that information?”

“In my defence, my family members aren’t the type to compliment so–”

“Tell you what,” Beomgyu said. “Why don’t you try cooking us something right now and we’ll be the judge of it?”

“Excuse me?” Soobin asked. “Beomgyu are you the owner of Bunnybun’s Guesthouse? Since when are you allowed to call the shots?”

“Since I got diarrhea from your cooking last night.” Beomgyu deadpanned.

Soobin furrowed his eyebrows. “But I don’t think we have enough ingredients in the kitchen.”

“Hyung, you just went grocery shopping two days ago.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t even buy that much.”

“I can make it work. I don’t need a lot… just give me a chance, let me do it.” Yeonjun said, looking at the brothers determinedly.

Beomgyu then looked at Soobin, eyes pleading.

“Let him do it. Please, hyung.”

_I hate those puppy eyes._

“Ugh, fine. Fine.” Soobin said with a sigh just as Beomgyu squealed in delight. “I’m doing this only because Beomgyu will throw a tantrum if I don’t.” Soobin then looked at Yeonjun before getting up from his seat. “Come with me, I’ll show you the kitchen.”

 

\---

 

It had been two weeks since Yeonjun started working at Bunnybun’s Guesthouse. He was offered the job as a cook right after Soobin and Beomgyu tried the cream pasta he made (there weren’t many ingredients in the pantry at the time but he managed to make do with what little they had).

“This is amazing! My brother would have never been able to cook something like this!” Beomgyu had said, much to Soobin’s distaste.

Soobin had also asked Yeonjun to move into their quarters (on the highest level of the guesthouse) since he knew the other didn’t have a place to stay after leaving home. It took a while to get used to living with each other, but Yeonjun felt like they were all getting along well.

Yeonjun enjoyed being able to cook and he was grateful that the guesthouse had a spacious kitchen. There was even a little garden outside where Soobin had planted some vegetables. But because their quality was a little questionable (according to Beomgyu), they stuck with buying ingredients from the market every morning.

“Is this fresh?” Soobin asked as he held up a fish in one hand. They were at the market looking for ingredients.

“You’ve never bought fish before?” Yeonjun asked, looking at the other.

“I have… it’s just, I just pick out whatever I see.”

“You gotta smell it.” Yeonjun said as he inched closer to Soobin to sniff. “Come on, smell it.”

Soobin crinkled his nose before attempting to smell the fish.

“Ugh, gross, I’m gonna gag,” Soobin said with a face. “It’s too early for this.”

“Ever heard the phrase ‘the early bird gets the worm’?”

“How does that even apply to this situation.”

“You’re the early bird, that fish is the worm.”

“… that makes no sense at all, Yeonjun. I’m surprised how you even got into college.”

“At least I got into college.”

“Hey I did too!”

“Huh,” Yeonjun said, looking a little puzzled. “Now that I think about it, shouldn’t you be in college? You’re younger than me. How did you end up running the guesthouse?”

“Long story,” Soobin said with a huff. “It originally belonged to my parents.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

Just the other day Beomgyu had told Yeonjun that their parents had passed not long ago. It was weird seeing how comfortable the younger was telling him that piece of information, but he was glad that the younger trusted him enough to confide in him.

“I couldn’t give it up. They worked so hard on it,” Soobin said. “It’s not doing that well but I’m trying my best.”

“I think you’re doing a good job.” Yeonjun said, a small smile visible on his lips.

“Yeah?” Soobin said, an unsure expression on his face. “Bet you’re only saying this cause I hired you.”

“No, I’m saying it because it’s true, you dummy” Yeonjun said, patting the other on the back. “Plus you’re such a good brother to Beomgyu. He obviously cares about you a lot.”

“Beomgyu, that brat.”

Yeonjun laughed. Even though Soobin talked about Beomgyu like that, Yeonjun knew that he had a soft spot for his younger brother.

“Okay, let’s take this fish home.”

 

\---

 

“And who are you, again?” Yeonjun asked the stranger standing in his kitchen as he maneuvered the pie he baked from the oven.

“Huening. Kai.”

“Okay.”

“You can call me Huening, you can call me Kai… but people usually call me Hueningkai.”

“O-okay, Hueningkai,” Yeonjun said, narrowing his eyes at the boy. “And what brings you here?”

“Beomgyu told me you’re the new cook. I just wanted to say hi.”

“Right,” Yeonjun said, still busy fussing over his pie. “And you and Beomgyu are…?”

“Best friends. The very best.” Hueningkai beamed.

“That’s really… uh, nice,” Yeonjun said a little distractedly, frustrated that the crust of his pie didn’t turn out exactly as he wanted it to.

“Kai! I can’t believe you left me like that!” Yeonjun heard a voice say.

Yeonjun looked up to see another boy, which he presumed to be one of Beomgyu’s friends as well.

“Hi there, my name is Taehyun.” The boy said shyly. “Beomgyu and Kai’s best friend.”

“Hey. I’m Yeonjun.”

“So… what’re you guys up to?” Taehyun asked.

“Well, he was about to offer me some pie when you barged in.” Hueningkai said, looking at Yeonjun. “Right?”

“Err– well, I hate to break this to you but – this pie is for guests only.”

“Oh.”

Yeonjun looked up to see that both of them looked a little crestfallen. Especially Hueningkai who was visibly pouting.

“Well, it looks delicious. You did a great job,” Taehyun said. “I’m sure the guests will love it.”

“Yeah, it really does look tasty… can’t remember the last time I had pie.” Hueningkai sighed.

Taehyun hummed. “Me neither.”

“Hmm… s’too too bad.” Hueningkai said, sniffling.

The both of them then left the kitchen, leaving a very guilty Yeonjun staring at their backs.

 _Should I make another one?_ Yeonjun thought.

_No. No, you can’t Yeonjun. This one took you hours._

Yeonjun then put the pie aside and started to clean the mess.

 _But Hueningkai and Taehyun really wanted pie……._ Yeonjun thought again. _Ugh._

It’s not like they’ve known each other for long. But Yeonjun just can’t stop thinking about their disappointed faces.

_Time to make another one._

 

\---

 

“Yeonjun… is everything alright? Why are there so many pies?” Soobin asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Uh,” Yeonjun gulped. “Well, that walnut pie at the end there is for the guests. It’s for dessert after dinner.”

“And the remaining three?” Soobin asked as he walked around the counter, taking a closer look at the various pies.

“Y-yeah, um,” Yeonjun stuttered as he brought a hand behind his neck. “Do you know Beomgyu’s friends Taehyun and Hueningkai?”

“Yeah, of course. They come here almost every day after school.”

“They came and talked to me and saw that I was making pie. I told them it was for the guests but I saw how much they wanted it so I made another extra walnut one. But Taehyun told me later that he’s allergic to nuts. Which led me to make a blueberry one for him. Then Beomgyu appeared out of nowhere and said he didn’t like walnuts or blueberries… so I made apple pie.”

“So basically you just made them a pie each?”

“Well… yeah.” Yeonjun frowned. “I didn’t have the heart to say no.”

“Weak,” Soobin huffed. “I would’ve chased them out before they could open their mouths.”

“Right.” Yeonjun laughed. “I’d like to see that happen.”

That night, they ended up sharing all the pies with the guests. Beomgyu happily served everyone slices and he and his friends even offered to do the dishes after.

“Someone looks happy,” Soobin said as he slid into the seat next to Yeonjun at the table.

“Of course,” Yeonjun said, smiling. “The kids offered to clean up. Who am I to say no?”

Soobin grinned. “They’re sweet kids.”

“I think I’m their favourite hyung now.” Yeonjun said confidently.

“Is that so?”

“Jealous much?”

“Am not.”

“Maybe I should cook for them more often.”

“Yah,” Soobin grumbled. “And whose money do you plan to use to feed those brats?”

“Yours.”

“I won’t allow it.”

Yeonjun laughed. “We’ll see.”

They sat in silence for a bit before Soobin spoke up.

“You know, I’m really glad you showed up at my doorstep that day.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. The food here is edible with you around.”

“Gee, thanks for the compliment.” Yeonjun said wryly.

“I’m kidding,” Soobin giggled. “Your cooking is great, really.”

“I’m glad I found Beomgyu’s flyer too.” Yeonjun said. “Would’ve been sleeping on the streets right now if I hadn’t.”

“Speaking of the devil–”

“Hyung!” came a loud voice. “Can Taehyun and Hueningkai sleep over tonight? It’s too late for them to take the bus home.” Beomgyu asked.

“And where will they sleep?” Soobin asked. “The guest rooms are all fully booked.”

“In our quarters?” Beomgyu asked.

“You and I both sleep on single beds, Beomgyu-ah. It won’t fit.” Soobin said.

“They could sleep with Yeonjun hyung! Yeonjun hyung’s sofa bed would fit right?”

“Oh right,” Soobin said, looking at Yeonjun with a mischievous smile. “Of course, they should totally sleep with Yeonjun. I think there’s more than enough room for the three of them.”

“No, nu-uh,” Yeonjun said, staring daggers at Soobin. “No way.”

“Great! Thanks hyung!” Beomgyu said cheerfully before winking at Yeonjun.

“Soobin! I can’t believe you.” Yeonjun hissed at the other.

“I heard Hueningkai’s a total cuddler when he sleeps.”

“Ugh. Nooooo,” Yeonjun whined. “Why me?”

“Well to be fair you did say that you’re their favourite hyung now.” Soobin said. “You made your bed now lay in it.”

“I take it back?”

“Nice try.” Soobin snorted. “Remind me to give you earplugs.”

“Why?”  Yeonjun asked.

“Taehyun’s a loud snorer.”

Yeonjun groaned.

_It’s going to be a long night._

 


End file.
